Dead body
by Kurant
Summary: Hi! This is my first time using this website, so I apologize if I'm doing something wrong! I also want to state that English is not my native language, so feel free to tell me if I wrote something wrong. The characters from this story are OCs from a Vampire the Masquerade tabletop RPG, so some of the words used are terminology from that game.


It wasn't what he had expected. Dante was cold to the touch. It was really like touching a dead body, and Diego knew the feeling because of the several times he had to dispose the corpses from the young women who Dante used to kill... accidentally? - he wasn't really sure - while feeding every now and then. In fact, the Kindred was colder. Maybe because the corpses were always fresh, so they are usually warm for a few hours. Diego was thinking all of this while removing his boss' clothes. Meanwhile Dante was looking funny at him, taking a long drag on his cigarette. He removed the navy blue shirt with the tacky stripe pattern completely and started caressing his chest. It was... strange. Like stroking a marble sculpture; beautiful, yet lifeless. Diego suddendly stopped and Dante looked at him while frowning.  
"You made a fuss to stop now?" He was still smoking and Diego could barely see his face through the smoke. But he did see his blue eyes, as cold as his touch and devoided of passion, piercing him.  
The Ghoul couldn't tell if he was angry or not.  
"You are cold..."  
"Of course I am! I'm dead."  
"I... I'm sorry, I didn't expect... " He sighed. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Diego looked at Dante's naked chest. But damn he was hot. He was very fit, and a little beefy, but not too much. Enough to realise that loved doing exercise and he had been doing that for years when he was human. On the other hand Diego considered himself an average man. Slim fit given his job, which required him to be in good shape.  
"You didn't expect what? Me being a Kindred? Surprise! I thought you would be used to that by now. You really are slow, huh?"  
"Nevermind" He started taking off Dante's black dress trousers and pushed him onto the bed to remove them completely. That messed up the Giovanni's well-combed-to-the-side black hair a little. A strand of hair landed on his forehead, giving him a sexier look. Diego was about to remove the underwear when the Giovanni stopped him.  
"You first" he said, and took the cigar off his mouth. He then got comfortable, putting his hands behind his head, and remained looking at the Ghoul while smirking.  
Diego began to undress while thinking. He noticed his boss had put the cigar on an ashtray on the nightstand. Maybe that's why he didn't expect Dante to be so cold to the touch - he seemed very human to him, a very pale and peaked-looking one, though. Perhaps because the Giovanni had a few unusual habits for a Kindred, like doing exercise or smoking. None of that was of any use for a vampire, but Diego truly believed Dante continued doing that to keep feeling "human". The Ghoul looked at him again and noted the bulge on his crotch, which made him smile unconciously. He leaned in and laid on the vampire. To his surprise Dante was no longer cold.  
"What...?"  
"It seems you heated me up" he laughed "I'm joking, we Kindred can use blood to rise our temperatures, among other things, so we look and feel human. Otherwise it'd be very difficult for us to blend into the cattle."  
"And why didn't you do that before?" Diego complained sheepishly "Were you mocking me?"  
"I wasn't messing with you, I wanted to know how far were you willing to go."  
The Ghoul frowned slightly and looked at him.  
"So? Did I pass the test?"  
Dante nodded and grabbed Diego's chin, pulling his face closer to him.  
"You did" he said, really softly, and then he kissed him. Tenderly at first, but passionately soon after.  
The Giovanni rolled Diego to the side and got on top of him, while still kissing the Ghoul. Dante then started to remove his underwear. It was quite the opposite for him. The warmth of Diego under his own cold skin along with the sound of the beating of his hearth and his breathing was delightful for Dante. But it was the feeling of the blood running through the human's veins under his fingers what was making him more excited. He continued kissing his Ghoul down to his neck, and he felt really tempted to feed on him, but he didn't want to hurt Diego at a time like that, so he pushed him away while hissing softly. The human seemed a little taken aback.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing" Dante blurted out whilst putting a hand over his face and covering his fangs.  
But Diego was no fool - even if he seemed so. The Giovanni had fed on him so much so far that he could tell when he was hungry and how much. So he knew he had to distract Dante, because he wasn't willing to get Kissed at that time. Diego was aware of the fact that the Kindred was going to drink from him once they were finished shagging, but that didn't matter to him - he was kind of used to it - just not now. He needed to distract his boss, so he began to caress him, pushing the Giovanni onto the bed again, all the way down from his chest to his crotch, where he started to stroke his cock.  
Dante stretched his arm to get the lube from the nightstand's drawer and was about to put it on the tip of his cock when Diego spoke.  
"Can you...? You know, like, prepare me? It's been a while since I've... you know..."  
The Giovanni chuckled and got close to him, using the lube on his own hands instead and sliding them up to the Ghoul's ass, starting to finger his hole, which made Diego moan softly.  
After a while he let his boss know he was ready, so Dante stopped and got behind him, lining his cock up to Diego's hole. Grabbing him by the ass he then started to sink slowly into his Ghoul.  
It felt a little painful for Diego for a moment, but that pain rose into pleasure when Dante started to thrust, slowly and gently at first, and then fast and roughly. On the first rough one the Kindred's hair got messier, while Diego took off his glasses and dropped them on the floor. On his behalf the Ghoul began to stroke his own cock, since his boss seemed fully occupied in thrusting hard into him.  
While Diego was moaning and panting, Dante on the other hand was so much quieter. The needn't of breathing made him very noiseless, just quietly moaning once in a while.  
Dante started to lose the rythm as the climax approached, which made Diego tremble and yelp, finally coming.  
Right after Diego came Dante got close to his neck and began to feed on him, without even getting his cock out. He had been holding back for what seemed a very long time for him that he couldn't even let the Ghoul enjoy his whole orgasm. The human yelled and complained as soon as the Kindred sank his fangs into his neck. Diego tried to move away from him, but the vampire held him tight forcefully while still feeding. Dante normally didn't take much time nor blood to drink, but in this occasion he was taking more of both than usual. For Diego it was getting more and more painful and he was starting to feel dizzy, so he yelled and complained again, louder. It was just at that time that Dante came, cumming inside of his ghoul whilst still drinking, enraptured by the arousal. He then came back to his senses and could hear Diego weeping and begging for him to stop feeding, which he did inmediately.  
"Oh, shit"  
The human covered his neck with his right hand while still complaining.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yes..." He slurred "Good thing I'm no ordinary human, huh? Should't I be a Ghoul and I'd surely be dead" Diego laughed softly.  
The Giovanni chuckled.  
"What can I say? I like rough sex"  
The human cackled a laugh, but he groaned in pain inmediately after.  
"You sure you ok?"  
"I'll be, don't worry, I'm not a pussy" He closed his eyes "but I need to rest a little bit..."  
Dante snorted out in amusement and laid next to him, watching how he fell asleep in the blink of an eye, probably out of exhaustion.  
"It seems he really wanted this..." The Kindred thought to himself while looking at the clock on the wall. It wasn't long until the sunrise, so he closed his eyes and waited until Torpor hit him.


End file.
